


Ahsoka and the Rebellion

by Merfilly



Series: Ahsoka's Nightmare [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having healed as much as she could on Dathomir, Ahsoka goes to find her place in the Galaxy, a place she can begin tearing down the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka and the Rebellion

Riyo Chuchi had done the best she could to remain unnoticed within the Senate, masking her real drive to assist the elements that resisted the Imperial decrees. She kept her trips away from Imperial City to a minimum, but she would never spend her own Name Day there, not when there were only trivial bills pending debate.

She slipped into her apartment on Pantora, ready to have a private meltdown, so that she would be composed when she returned to her duties… and the meltdown was forestalled by the presence of a woman long since believed to be dead. There were fresh scars marring the elegant blue markings on the lekku, longer than Riyo remembered, but then, the montrals were lengthening, beginning to take on the curve of adult horns. 

"My apologies for breaching your security… and I've already mapped out how, on that data pad there," Ahsoka Tano said, keeping her distance with the wariness of a predator that has been stampeded.

Riyo's bright smile of discovery faded to a frown of concern, for she had once considered the former Jedi a friend, more, honestly, and yet everything in the way the Togruta stood screamed 'do not touch'. She folded her hands inside the warmth of her own sleeves, using that to ground herself against the wish to greet her more closely.

"I am relieved to learn you live, Ahsoka," she said, searching for the signs of corruption that might mean this was a Fallen Force user. But no, the eyes were an icy shade of blue, and the only marks that marred her beauty were the marks that had been inflicted from outside sources, not within. 

"I came for a package I left in your safe-keeping, some time ago," Ahsoka said softly. "Do you still have it?"

Riyo nodded, going to unlock a hidden compartment within her personal wardrobe. She pulled out a box and placed it where Ahsoka could reach it on the end of the desk. The huntress moved to take it, but did not open it yet. She appraised the Pantoran carefully, formulating the right words for this meeting. The Senator held up her hand, forestalling the words. 

"You will fight. This, I know. I fight, in my own way, Ahsoka. This Empire, it is evil in itself, and I cannot allow that to remain. But your way and mine, they must stay apart."

"There are whispers of resistance, in many corners of the galaxy," Ahsoka said boldly, now that Riyo had named her position freely.

"Learning how to connect these, it is the problem we face," Riyo agreed. "I think you know the friends, the true friends, of our fallen comrade that led the push for peace?"

Those blue eyes reflected a deep grief as Ahsoka nodded once.

"We are the focal points for resistance, but there are few among us who can reach out and connect to the actual people that would be most at risk. Fewer still that can work with many species, and keep things from degenerating into the type of movement we see on Ryloth." Riyo shook her head. "And none of us are fighters, not in the way we will need to defend ourselves and break the military stranglehold the Empire holds."

Ahsoka considered all of those words, her mind flicking over all the points and meeting them with answers. "Who leads? Alderaan or Chandrila?"

Riyo considered, but opted for trusting in this woman, young as she was, and answered. "Both. But if you are looking to get involved, Ahsoka, you would do better to go to Alderaan. Organa witnessed more of the end, and he could probably direct you better than Mon Mothma. Especially as she has come closest to being arrested so far."

"Thank you." Ahsoka moved to leave then, pausing only as she was at the door. "Senator… may you live through many more Name Days."

Riyo's eyes fluttered closed, even as she felt her heart grow cold, sensing that Ahsoka did not mean to return here again. "I will treasure the gift of knowing you live as the best thing I have ever received, Ahsoka." She kept her eyes closed, until the door shut behind the Togruta. "May the Force keep you alive," she said after.

+++

Getting to Alderaan took a little more effort, but Ahsoka was already adept at finding passage on cargo haulers. Robes and scarves hid her distinctive markings, and she practiced speaking in lower tones than usual. The items in the box were carefully worked into her garb beneath the robe.

She wore the gunbelt with special holsters that allowed a cleaner, faster draw on the two blasters given to her long ago by men she had trusted with her life. The use of them was deliberate; she did not blame the _Vod'e_ for their actions against her. They were slaves, their minds erased, by all she could feel in the Force. The pair of sabers she had constructed on Dathomir were more cunningly attached and hidden inside her clothes.

More, she had worked hard on Dathomir to adapt new armor. Guards for her arms and legs were loaded with sensors and communication gear with scrambling circuits. She also added a lot of the HUD equipment of a proper _buy'ce_ into her chest plate she crafted. The sensors, instead of giving a visual feed, made small vibrations or sounds that were in her upper hearing range to alert her to dangers on all sides. She would never again be taken by surprise, she swore to herself, adding a last minute injector that held a stimulant she knew she could tolerate to overcome extreme fatigue in case of emergency.

Getting an appointment with the Viceroy, however, would take time and finesse. He was splitting his time between Corus— Imperial City, and his homeworld. Contemplating the security of the Alderaanian palace dissuaded her from the direct approach she had used with Senator Chuchi. That had been different; she had once had unfettered access to Pantora's senator.

Rather than waste too much time, Ahsoka risked a petition to the Queen herself, using an alias of Cordé Naberrie, certain the use of two dead women's names would flag personal attention.

Nor was she wrong, as she settled into her grubby room at a cheap inn, and a knock sounded on the door. She drew her hood back up, making sure the scarf inside it was over her face enough to hide the white of her marks.

"Yes?"

"Nubian delivery."

Ahsoka opened the door and stood back quickly, palms ready to call her sabers free if needed.

For a moment, she thought she was seeing Padmé Amidala in a simple robe, a dark blue fringed in red embroidery, the face within it familiar… and yet subtly different. The Force signature was far fainter, less known.

"Sabé?" she asked softly, heart hammering at that first flare of almost recognition. Grief crashed in all over again, before she stepped back further, letting Sabé enter. She hastily pushed her hood back, and pulled the scarves down to reveal her identity, causing the former handmaiden to take in a breath quickly.

"Ahsoka Tano! No wonder the names you chose!" Sabé exclaimed.

"I know the Senator counted Queen Breha as a friend, and thought the names would bring the attention I needed." Ahsoka moved to sit in one chair, leaving the other for Sabé.

The graceful woman did just that, her eyes shrewdly taking in the scars marring the montrals and top part of the lekku. "You have not had an easy time, but as we thought you dead… it is good to see you."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, then nodded. "I was captured, about a month after… after they died." She could not avoid the emotion in her voice, and Sabé reached to take her hand gently. "I escaped, had to recover. A friend suggested I find Alderaan's Senator, to be useful."

The handmaiden squeezed her fingers. "You are a brave woman, Ahsoka, to come willingly into the Core, offering your aid. Organa will be on planet in three days; until then, you are to come with me to the Palace. The Queen will not see you, but she has left it to my discretion how best to handle the situation. If you are to help us, then I believe you need rest, proper food, and gear. To be ready for whatever you and Organa decide."

Ahsoka stared at her a long moment then shook her head. "You're taking a risk, and I've only met you a handful of times. Why?"

"Because my Queen, my Senator, believed in you with her full heart."

+++

Bail Organa was older, the weight of events on his shoulders making him seem more reserved than Ahsoka remembered from just a year previous. He did move to take both of her hands, eyes lighting with hope.

"I saw Senator Chuchi, just before I left this time."

"And?"

"She seems to think you will help us, with organizing the resistance to the Empire."

"That is my wish, Senator. My friends are all dead, either outright murdered in body, or in spirit," she answered him.

He nodded sadly to that. "Senator Amidala always said you had more heart and courage than Jedi three times your age, but this will be a massive undertaking."

"I am no Jedi, though, and my options are less limited," Ahsoka told him. "I walk in the Light, but see the shadows, and understand that sometimes that means choosing the harder actions, to better serve the need of the people."

Bail considered that, then sighed. "I am a peaceful man, but hard times call for hard measures. If you will serve as the point of contact for the cells we have built, recruit more, and supervise the allocation of supplies, it will be a boon."

"I'll need a ship, with clean registries, and communication protocols."

"Done." Bail gave her a long look of appraisal before continuing. "Do you know what name best will suit you as we slot you into the framework? Once trust is established, I am considering you for field command of the network, Ahsoka. You bring more combat experience than any of my peers possess."

"I will be the Fulcrum of the movement," she said calmly. "Because I will find the right points to leverage this vile Empire into shifting its weight into an avalanche of failure."

"So be it."

**Author's Note:**

>  _buy'ce_ = helmet/bucket, _Vod'e_ = the brothers/brotherhood,


End file.
